Tease
by Outta-Ak'sHead
Summary: First Oneshot. Leah, Seth and Embry pulls Jacob's leg about imprinting on a toddler. It's cute, funny and childish.


**Hey guys. This is just a humorous Oneshot. I am working on 'Morning Dew' and I thought I would use this as flashback but it's too long so I decided to make it separate.**

**This takes places when Jacob imprints on Nessie and Leah, Embry and Seth 'the non-imprinters' decide to take advantage of it XD**

* * *

It was night, at the Black's house. Billy was at Charlie's to watch the match, while Rachel was on her date with Paul whereas Rebecca was at her night-shift at the department store. Jacob was lounging on the couch in his living room, just browsing through the channels of the television. He yawned as he turned off the TV and sat up straight, stretching his arms. He gaze then shifted to a frame that was set on the table; he leant forward and held the photo in his hand and observed it. It was picture of him, cradling Nessie in his arms as she smiled; ever since the imprint all he could think about was Nessie. She was perfect in every way; she was beautiful. She had an adorable smile, radiant pale skin and Bella's gorgeous brown eyes. He couldn't help to smile whenever he saw her; a small smile grew on his face as he stroked Nessie's picture.

The front door flew open, and in entered, Leah, Embry and Seth, beaming. Jacob eyes flew to them as they stood in front of him; he placed the frame, gently on the table as he wondered what his pack members were in the need of.

"Hey pedophile" Leah greeted. Jacob gave a death glare to Leah which made her raise her hands, in apology. Leah, Embry and Seth found it quite amusing at Jacob's devotion to Nessie; Jacob was prepared to get the teasing of his life.

"We're just wondering if you wanted to come with us, for bachelor's night out but then we just remembered that you're not a bachelor anymore" Embry stated, with a sly smirk; Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Don't say that, Embry…" Seth slapped Embry's arm; Embry looked at Seth, finishing his sentence.

"He's still a bachelor. He just has babysitting duty 24 hours a day" Embry chuckled along with Seth. Jacob rubbed his neck in frustration; Leah just smiled at his torture.

"Oh I bet you and Nessie go for play-dates with Quil and Claire. What size apron do you wear?" Embry asked, amused. Seth chuckled louder; Jacob shot a look at Embry, but just stayed quiet hoping that this was to end and that he wouldn't lose his temper.

"You know, you and Quil should totally make a group" Seth exclaimed; Jacob raised his eyebrows as Embry and Seth began to go into 'dramatic' mode.

"'The Pedo-phers!' robbing children of their youth" Seth expressed; Jacob growled at the fact that they think that he and Quil were pedophiles for imprinting on kids.

"Has a ring to it doesn't it?" Embry laughed; Leah just watched, amused with her hands in her pockets. Jacob shot a glare at them.

"Shut it, Seth and Embry before I rip you to shreds" Jacob snarled in his 'Alpha' voice. Embry and Seth expressions instantly changed. Jacob grinned in his head; the power of an Alpha. Leah, looking unaffected just gazed back and forth, from Seth and Embry to Jacob. Jacob started to wonder why Leah looked unaffected and still was amused at his torture; his gaze moved to her.

"And you're part of this?" Jacob questioned Leah; she just smiled and shrugged. Jacob gazed moved back to Embry and Seth, as he saw Embry trying to speak.

"Hmm…sorry, Jake. We were just kidding; we know that you still hang out with chicks, no doubt" Embry apologized; Jacob ran his hand through his hair, finally getting some peace.

"Y-ya Jacob, we know you are still into chicks. Who do you prefer? Barbie or one of the Bratz dolls?" Seth threw his head back and laughed which Embry joined in as well. Jacob rolled his eyes in frustration; he spoke too soon.

"I'm not surprised that you still remember about Barbies, Seth" Jacob said in a rough yet amused tone. Seth's smile turned to a frown at Jacob's comment; Embry laughed at Seth's expression while Leah just smiled at her baby brother; Jacob smiled at his success… or was it?

"So Jacob, do you like to dress your Barbies, in skirts or dresses?" Seth shot back at Jacob. Jacob just froze and looked at Seth; Leah clasped her mouth but you could tell she was trying not to laugh. Embry gasped and looked at Jacob.

"You undress dolls? You have seen naked dolls? Naughty, naughty Jacob" Embry crossed her arms, acting judgmental but smirking, proudly. Seth laughed and gave Embry a high-five. Jacob closed his eyes, getting pissed and shot up, off the couch and looked at them.

"Will you guys zip it? The next person to joke, I swear to god…" he snarled without finishing his sentence, clenching his fists.; they gazed at Jacob, a bit alarmed but still trying to contain their laughs. Finally, Leah relaxed and sighed.

"He's right. Guys, cut Jake some slack" she agrees. Jacob sighed with relief and relaxed; he was glad that his beta was backing him up. He mouthed 'Thank you' to Leah but Leah didn't reply; Embry raised an eyebrow at Leah's response while Seth's mouth dropt open at his sister's words. They always thought that Leah loved to joke and torture Jacob.

"It's not his fault that he imprinted on a child" she said to Embry and Seth as they still looked at her shocked; she then shifted her gaze to Jacob, still talking to Seth and Embry.

"He's happy and one day, Nessie will learn about it and will live with it" Leah explained nicely. Jacob, for the first time, felt grateful to have Leah as a Beta; she understood him. Her gaze moved from Jacob, back to Seth and Embry's confused expressions and back to Jacob.

"…and as a treat, Jake will treat her to Chuck. E. Cheese" Leah bursted into laughter. Embry and Seth joined in; they were relieved that Leah was still the jokester. Embry patted Leah's back still not being able to stop laughing; the only one not laughing was Jacob. He glared at Leah, with clenched teeth.

"You're dead, Clearwater!" He growled and ran towards her. She bit her tongue, smiled and ran out of the house; Jake charging towards her.

"Run, Leah, Run!" Embry yelled, unable to contain his laughter. Jacob's house started to become out of sight as Leah and Jacob started running towards First Beach. Leah, ran, laughing and then glanced back to see, Jacob charging towards her; she felt the water splash behind her as she run across shore.

"Come on Jake, you know you can't out-race me!" Leah screamed, with laughter, glancing over her shoulder at Jacob. When she turned her head forward, Jacob knew that it was true (even though he hated to admit it) but then a sly smirk grew on his face. She was just 3 feet away from her. Without a warning, Jacob pounced forward and grabbed Leah's legs, making her fall forward. He started to crawl up her body until he was able to reach her waist and turn her over, so that she was faced to him; he then pinned his arms on the sand, and sat up, giving her a sly look.

"Jacob, get off of me!" she yelled, between her laughs. The moon shone on them, making then look a radiant color of blue.

"Take it back" Jacob demanded with a smile. Jacob liked it when Leah laughed; she looked really cute when she did. She started to kick her legs but it didn't affect him.

"Take back what? By the way, I'm impressed by your technique" she replied, still struggling. Jacob shrugged and looked back at her.

"Take it back!" straining on his words. She stopped struggling and looked at him, mockingly.

"It's true, pedophile" she sneered and stuck her tongue out; how immature. Jacob thought that it was one of those things that were adorable about Leah; his mouth drew into a small line.

"Leah…" he strained on her name; she looked at him, not scared. "If you don't apologize, I will…" he was cut off by Leah's words.

"You'll what? Sit on me to death?" Leah challenged him; Jacob gives a small grin. He and Leah were always very competitive and he doesn't let her win.

Before thinking, he just bent down to Leah's face and crashed his lips against her lips. He knew that Leah would freak; actually, everyone would have freaked out. His eyes were shut while hers were opened, shocked. All that they could hear was, the waves gently crashing against shore; the rest was peaceful. Leah started to kick her legs again; she wanted him to stop. He finally pulled away, loosening his grip on his wrists and looked at her, grinning; she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Correction, you will kiss me to death?" she shrugged. Jacob narrowed his eyes at her; he was confused that it hadn't affected her. Right now, she's supposed to be swearing, punching him and storming away but, no. She just sat there below him, looking at him, normally. Leah read his confused expression and grinned.

"Don't strain yourself, Jacob but don't forget, _who_ was the one who thought you to kiss in the first place" she grinned, patting his arm. Jacob ran his hand through his hair in realization, laughed as he fell off of her and to her side.

"And those were lessons, down the drain" she sneered. Jacob punched her arm and she laughed.

"I'm much better. This was nothing" Jacob replied looking at the black sky; there were no stars, just the full moon, by itself right along the sea.

"We'll see" Leah said. Jacob then turned his gaze to her; he looked into her brown eyes and they both smiled at each other. He took her hand and sighed.

"You know that I hate you?" Jacob stated as Leah gives back a radiant smile.

"Hate you too, baby" she replied. They both smiled at each other for a minute till their eyes look back to the sky and see a new star appear. No one is ever alone.

* * *

**There you go. My first Oneshot. Hope you liked it.**

**I know that the ending changes a bit but I made it to show Jacob and Leah's relationship. The moon is supposed to representing Jacob while the star is Leah. It means that whatever it is, she may joke, annoy and tease him, and she'll still be there for him. As a friend. The kiss was just like that… Jake did that to freak Leah (plus I think it's cute XD Very Kiddy) I was bored and plus, it shows how imprinting can't affect the bond that Jake has with his pack, especially Leah.**


End file.
